


Prom Date

by carolion



Series: 5 Hawaii 5-0 AUs I Have No Business Writing [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prom, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in a series of AUs: the one where Steve asks Danny to the prom. Inspired by the line: "If it's to the prom, I'm flattered but I already have a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for language.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny yells, flailing his hands in the air. Steve just stands there, his hands in his pockets, looking casual and relaxed even in the face of Danny's outrage. "No, I mean it, have you completely lost it? What are you thinking!" It's not a question.

"Danno, calm down, I was just asking," Steve says, and of course he's all placating and easy, tilting his head like he hasn't just - like he's not in the parking lot of their high school, wearing his letterman's jacket, _asking Danny to the prom_.

"You're asking me to the prom! You - star quarterback, straight A student, golden boy - you are asking me to go to the prom with you. You should be going with the head cheerleader or something, Jesus, not - not _me_." Danny says and runs a hand through his hair, turning in a tight little circle, wondering, not for the first time, why his life was so ridiculous. He guesses it all started when he met Steve fucking McGarrett, who continues to refuse to let Danny just go through high school in peace.

"Is it a yes or no Danny?" Steve asks, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. He looks a little unsure, but it's charming, _damn him_ , and he's smiling when he meets Danny's eyes. Danny rubs his face with his hand. Trust Steve McGarret, after almost a year of friendship, to go pulling this kind of bullshit on him.

"Even if wanted to go with you Steve, I already have a date," Danny answers truthfully. Carla, sweet and shy, had asked him four days ago and he'd agreed because she was cute, in a quiet way, and even if they weren't going to date and get married and have 2.5 kids and a house with a picket fence, he could still have a nice time with a nice date at prom his senior year.

Steve's eyes go a little sharp. "You have a date?" His voice is brittle, uneasy, and he steps up into Danny's space. Steve's pushing 6'1" and he takes up all the room around Danny, his body pressing in almost uncomfortably close.

"She asked first," Danny says stubbornly, lifting his eyes to meet Steve's gaze - he won't be intimidated by Steve's little powerplay, even though it gives him a thrill to think about Steve, jealous and wanting, not having the thing he wants. Gives him an even hotter thrill, dark and sparking, to know he's the thing Steve wants. Still, he pushes past that and stands his ground.

"Break the date," Steve murmurs in his ear, leaning down and forward until his lips are brushing Danny's skin. His voice is hot and low, and it makes Danny's throat close up a little, at a loss for words. But he swallows, twice, and shakes his head.

"I can't," he insists, even though, maybe -- but it's a bad idea, especially to do it for _Steve_ because Danny has standards, damn it.

"Danny," Steve wheedles, bringing his hand up and resting it gently on Danny's lower back, his palm spanning the expanse of skin there, just a feather-light touch. "Break the date. Trust me."

Danny wavers. He wants to - he realizes this a little stupidly, a little late, but he _wants_ to break the date with Carla, and go to prom with Steve fucking McGarrett, fuck everyone else, but he can't believe that this is actually happening, so he hesitates still.

"I'm going to ask you again," Steve says, slow and smooth, not as cocky as he is on the football field, but confidant enough like this, with his hands all over Danny, right up in Danny's personal space, way too comfortable with each other and really, why hadn't Danny seen it before? "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Danny groans and closes his eyes and mutters, "Alright fine, you insufferable asshole, I'll go to prom with you. Are you happy now?"

And Steve grins and steps back and says, "Yes," like he knew Danny would agree all along.


End file.
